Pety Piranha
Pety Piranha is a boss from Super Mario Sunshine and, as such, is a character from Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers. Characteristics Pety Piranha is a massive Piranha Plant who can attack by throwing up or creating miniature tornadoes. He has a very brief appearance in the 2nd episode of Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers, but he later returned in a recent episode, which it is soon revealed that he is a brony. Video Appearances Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers He made is grand debut near the end of the second episode, where he was hanging out on a roof. When Mario and FLUDD got on the roof with him,, Pety started to sing a song (terribly), but suddenly the roof began to crack, sending them down into a building, where they fought. Pety then claimed he felt sick, so Mario sprayed some water into his mouth, but it was too much water for him. Sick, he soon fell down, and that's when Mario ground-pounded him. Mario did this again, but the battle was soon cut short. Pety would return in Red Coin Hunters, where the last few moments in the video would show him sleeping near a ledge. In Pety Piranha's Unexpected Return, Mario and FLUDD attempted to wake Pety up, who was dreaming about Celestia and Luna, much to their chagrin. Before he could make another pony reference, Mario managed to get him up, and he started to fly off, saying that the one who woke him up will pay dearly. Mario then sprayed Pety, sending him down to the ground, where he threw up and flew off once more. But then Mario sprayed him again, and he soon fell down. Pety asked Mario if he was the guy who awoke him, with Mario replying with "Maybe?", to which Pety tossed a tornado at him. Mario asked if there were any sharks in the tornado, which Pety saying there were none in them. Mario then sprayed water into Pety's mouth, causing him to get full and fall over, saying that he was thirsty, but not that much. Mario then ground-pounded him, to which Pety slapped himself, declaring that he was emo. He then flew off, saying he's gotta believe that he can fly like his "beloved" Celestia and Luna. he managed to evade Mario and FLUDD's attacks, but not for much longer, as he was soon sprayed again. Pety kept throwing tornadoes at Mario, and then did a head-banging attack. When Pety opened his mouth, Mario sprayed water, but he managed to miss the full brunt of it. Pety then claimed he was getting thirsty, and then threw a tornado. When he yawned, Mario then sprayed water into his mouth, and then ground-pounded him while he was down. After that, Pety took off again, and started to sing "I Believe I Can Fly", but with added lyric about Celestia and Luna, much to Mario's annoyance. Mario then sprayed him once more, sending Pety crashing down. He then stated that Mario was making him mad, and called him "Plumber Man" as he threw another tornado. As Pety yawned, Mario sprayed water into his mouth, but was soon interrupted as a gooey-guy hit him. Pety then claimed that he felt full, and kept throwing more tornadoes at Mario. Pety yawned once more, and Mario sprayed water into his mouth. He then ground-pounded him, and Pety Piranha was finally defeated, making one last claim that he loved Celestia and Luna, and that he is now one with the earth. Trivia *Pety Piranha's voice has changed since his appearance. Originally, he sounded like Devastator from the Mario Toy Show, but his most recent appearance has his voice sound completely different, sounding more hammy. *According to Mario, his singing is horrible. *His favorite ponies are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers Characters Category:Plants Category:Villains Category:Bronies